Catch a cold
by Mademoiselle.Akai
Summary: Alan sakit di saat bertugas. Bagaimana ini? Read and Review,please. Don't be so rough to me. XD


**Disclaimer**: Yana toboso-sensei. ^^v

* * *

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Lentera jalanan sudah mulai di nyalakan. Cahaya remang dari lilin lentera membuat jalanan utama kota London terlihat sunyi seperti biasa. Biasanya para warga sudah mulai menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mulai kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Udara juga membuat pilihan untuk menghangatkan diri di depan perapian sebagai pilihan utama di malam yang dingin ini. Karena musim dingin telah tiba, tak heran jika tak banyak penduduk yang lalu lalang di jalanan yang kini hanya di padati beberapa orang yang masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Beberapa kereta kuda juga turut menghiasi jalanan kota London yang dingin. Tak ada yang spesial dari malam ini. Salju juga belum menampakkan dirinya untuk turun di musim dingin ini, sedikit terlambat jika bisa di katakan.

Seorang pemuda yang memakai jas hitam dan berkacamata menutupi mata hijau terangnya yang menawan kini sedang terlihat mengawasi keadaan kota. Ditangannya tergenggam sebuah senjata, death scythe lebih tepatnya, yang kapan saja siap mencabut nyawa yang sudah seharusnya terambil. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Alan Humpfries, salah seorang dispatcher dari Grim Reaper Dispatcher Society. Kali ini ia bertugas untuk menentukan jiwa mana yang siap untuk di ambil dan mana yang tidak. Daftar jiwa yang harus ia bereskan tertera jelas dalam buku kecil yang dibawanya. Ia membaca sekali lagi dan meyakinkan kalau buruannya itu benar adanya di tempat itu. Setelah ia selelsai membaca, buku itu lalu menghilang dan ia kembali mengawasi jalan. Kali ini buruannya adalah seorang bangsawan yang akan mati karena kecelakaan kereta. Riwayat hidupnya juga biasa. Keburukannya pun hanya seperti sifat manusia pada umumnya, ingin menjatuhkan lawannya dalam hal bisnis. Tak ada yang lain. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas keras pada tangannya yang kedinginan, meski ia telah memakai sarung tangan kulit yang agak tebal. Ujung hidungnya terlihat memerah dan ia tidak memakai syal ataupun jaket untuk melindungi dirinya dari dingin yang terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang. Tubuhnya menggigil tanpa ia sadari dan meskipun ia telah berusaha agar bagian tubuhnya tidak ada yang membeku kedinginan, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa mengalahkan rasa dingin yang menyerangnya. Ia kemudian melirik jam tangannya, sekitar 10 menit lagi saatnya ia beraksi. Ia sedikit terbatuk dan kepalanya sedikit pusing karena dinginnya udara. Ia kemudian meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya agar ia dapat berkonsenterasi dalam pekerjaannya.

"Rupanya kau disini?" sebuah suara datang dari arah belakang, yang sontak membuat Alan menoleh. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan _cornrow _kecil di sisi kiri kepalanya. Kacamata dengan lensa sedikit kebiruan menghiasi matanya yang juga berwarna hijau terang, khas seorang Grim reaper. Tersampir death scythe-nya yang mirip gergaji di pundaknya. Pria yang memiliki tindikan di telinganya itu lalu berjalan mendekati Alan.

"Eric-san?" ucap Alan sambil memandangi _senpai_-nya yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari penampilan seniornya itu adalah ia memakai jaket berwarna coklat tua yang menutupi tubuhnya dari dingin. Hal yang Alan tidak persiapkan sebelumnya.

"Yo! Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku, dan kebetulan aku lewat daerah sini. Saat aku membaca buku catatan Grim reaper, aku melihat bahwa kau bertugas di daerah sini. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menemuimu." jelas pria yang bernama Eric Slingby itu kemudian berjongkok di dekat Alan. Kemudian buku catatan itu muncul kembali di tangan Eric.

"Hhmm.. 1 nyawa,ya? Sepertinya tidak susah." kata Eric sambil membalik-balikkan halaman di buku catatan itu dan ketika ia tidak menemukan yang lain, buku itu kemudian menghilang lagi.

"Iya. Setelah aku membereskan yang ini, aku berniat untuk langsung kembali." jawab Alan sambil melepas kacamatanya yang berkabut. Kemudian ia mengambil kain pembersih kacamata dari dalam saku jasnya. Eric yang kini memperhatikan jalanan di bawahnya hanya menggumam tidak jelas sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Setelah ia membersihkan kacamatanya, Alan memakai kembali kacamatanya dan tiba-tiba..

"Hatchhiiihh..!"

Alan bersin dan ia tak sempat menutup mulutnya. Kini ia merasa hidungnya berair dan kepalanya menjadi semakin pusing. Ia benar-benar ingin cepat kembali ke markas. Ia tidak tahan dingin.

"Alan, kau bersin?" Tanya Eric polos sambil memperhatikan lagi penampilan Alan dengan jelas. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai jaket atau Syal? Padahal kan udara semakin dingin. Ini sudah masuk pertengahan musim dingin!" tegur Eric sambil memberikan saputangannya pada Alan.

"Ini pakailah, seka hidungmu. Sampai merah begitu." lanjutnya sambil melihat Alan yang kini menyeka hidungnya dan rekannya itu sepertinya masuk angin. Kemudian ia melepas jaket yang ia pakai dan di sampirkan pada tubuh Alan yang memang lebih kecil darinya.

"Eric-san?" ujar Alan kaget ketika mendadak tubuhnya terasa hangat karena jaket yang di pakaikan eric padanya.

"Bisa gawat kalau kau jadi sakit. Bisa-bisa kau di tegur oleh William." Sahut Eric sambil merapatkan jaketnya agar menutupi sebagian besar tubuh Alan yang kini sangat kedinginan.

"tapi kau sendiri?" kata Alan dengan nada khawatir. Ia tidak mau jika karena dirinya, seniornya itu malah menjadi kedinginan dan jatuh sakit juga.

"Aku lebih tangguh darimu. Kalau hanya seperti ini saja, aku bisa tahan. Sekarang yang penting kau tidak kedinginan lagi. Sudah, jangan bawel. Turuti saja kata-kataku." ucap Eric tegas sambil sedikit membelalak pada Alan yang masih terdiam.

"Tidak! Kau saja yang pakai, Eric-san. Aku tidak apa-apa..! aku.." belum selesai ia berbicara, Alan yang kini benar-benar pusing hampir ambruk yang untungnya di sangga Eric sebelum ia jatuh dari atas atap tempat mereka berdiam.

"Tuh,kan! Benar dugaanku. Kini kau malah jadi demam. Wajahmu merah begitu." omel Eric sambil membaringkan rekannya itu agar Alan bisa beristirahat. Alan yang kini dalam kondisi kedinginan dan pusing serta demam yang di deritanya tak bisa membantah kata-kata rekannya.

"Gomen ne, Eric-san." bisiknya pelan ketika Eric mengalungkan syal yang entah ia dapat dari mana karena seingat Alan, Eric tidak membawa syal ataupun memakainya. Ataukah ia memakainya? Alan tidak begitu ingat karena ia terlalu pusing untuk melihat jelas penampilan Eric saat datang tadi.

"Sudahlah. Jangan banyak bicara dulu. Sesampainya kita kembali ke markas, kau harus cepat minum obat dan tidur." kata Eric sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan ia kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Alan pelan. "Dan panggil aku Eric saja. Tidak perlu pakai embel-embel." ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum pada juniornya yang terkenal serius itu. Alan mengangguk dan tanpa ia sadari, kini ia telah terlelap karena demamnya.

"Yah, serahkan saja padaku. Biar aku bereskan yang satu ini." kata Eric sambil mengambil death scythe yang ia taruh di dekatnya dan melompat turun untuk membereskan pekerjaan Alan yang tersisa.

* * *

Alan tak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya tertidur, karena saat ia membuka mata, ia merasa dirinya sangat ringan dan hangat. Seperti berada dalam dekapan seorang ibu.

Hah?

Ibu?

Sejak kapan ia..?

Ketika ia benar-benar membuka matanya, dirinya memang berada dalam gendongan seseorang. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung yang menjadi topangannya dan saat mendongak, ia melihat rambut keemasan di depannya. Ia lalu menjulurkan wajahnya di pundak orang yang sedang menggendongnya dan matanya menangkap sosok Eric sebagai orang yang menggendongnya.

"Eric?" panggilnya lemah. Eric yang kini sedang berjalan kembali ke markas mereka menoleh.

"Alan, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya yang di jawab Alan dengan anggukan. Alan kemudian sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya di pundak Eric ketika Eric mengangkat tubuhnya agar stabil dalam gendongannya.

"ini dimana?" tanya Alan lagi. Pemandangan gelap di sekitarnya, ditambah penglihatannya yang sedikit kabur karena embun yang menutupi kacamatanya membuatnya tak bisa mengenali daerah itu.

"Sudah dekat dengan markas Grim Reaper Dispatcher Society." jawab Eric sambil meneruskan perjalanannya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Alan lagi. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan ia ingin secepatnya berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan hangat. Pening di kepalanya juga tidak berkurang. Batuk kecil juga masih terdengar dari mulutnya. Di tambah dinginnya udara sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Hhmm.. cukup lama juga. Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Eric lagi dan mereka pun sampai di depan gerbang markas mereka. Tak lama gerbang terbuka dan beberapa Grim reaper lain datang menghampiri mereka dengan mengucapkan '_otsukaresama deshita'_ dan membawa death scythe Alan dan Eric untuk dibersihkan dan di simpan. Eric mengangguk terima kasih dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ruangan Alan.

"Aku masih merasa pusing. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah bisa menurunkan aku." pinta Alan karena ia tidak enak dengan tatapan grim reaper lain yang kini memandangnya dengan heran dan beberapa diantara mereka terlihat berbisik-bisik membicarakannya.

"Jangan konyol. Kalau aku turunkan, kau malah bisa-bisa ambruk lagi sebelum sempat mencapai kamarmu." tukas Eric sambil tetap menggendong Alan menaiki tangga.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Turunkan aku, Eric-san!" kata Alan sedikit nyaring dan membuat seniornya itu mengangkat bahu dan menuruti perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku bopong dirimu sampai ke kamar. Tidak masalah,kan? Aku tidak menerima jawaban 'tidak' darimu." kata Eric sambil mengalungkan satu lengan Alan di pundaknya. Alan menuruti dan mereka pun tak lama sampai di depan kamar Alan.

"Mau aku bantu?" tawar Eric namun Alan menggeleng.

"Aku bisa sendiri." tolak Alan dan ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia sempat berbalik dan menghadap Eric.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Eric." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Eric hanya menghela nafas sambil balas tersenyum.

"Itulah gunanya teman. Jangan ragu jika minta bantuanku." jawab Eric dan Alan mengangguk kemudian menutup pintunya. Belum jauh Eric berjalan dari kamar Alan, tiba-tiba ia mendengar bunyi nyaring dari kamar Alan.

"ALAN!" serunya sambil menerobos masuk ke kamar rekannya itu dan mendapati Alan yang roboh sebelum sampai ke tempat tidurnya.

"Gosh! Orang ini!" seru Eric dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Alan dan di kakinya dan di gendong hingga ke tempat tidur. Di baringkannya secara perlahan tubuh Alan dan di selimutinya setelah sebelumnya ia melepas jaket miliknya yang telah mendingin, yang di pakai Alan tadi. Kini Alan tampaknya telah tertidur dan membuat grim reaper berambut pirang ini menghela nafas panjang.

"Jangan membuatku takut seperti ini, Alan. Dasar bodoh." gumam Eric sambil memperhatikan wajah Alan yang kini terlihat tenang dan nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah karena demamnya. Eric lantas mengusap wajah Alan yang masih sedikit dingin perlahan dan di singkirkannya beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi sekitar mata grim reaper kecil itu. Eric tak lupa melepas kacamata Alan dan ditaruhnya di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur Alan. Lentera yang menerangi kamar itu cukup redup untuk penghantar tidur. Kemudian Eric beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar Alan. Sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia berbisik.

"Selamat tidur, Alan. Cepatlah sembuh."

* * *

**A/N**: Dou? Apakah terasa seperti fanfic BL? XD

Jika tidak, syukurlah! Jika iya, ya terserah saja. Haha *author ga punya pendirian* =="

Ini jadinya malah gaje dan abal. Serta alur yang tidak tentu. Dan harusnya yang sakit itu Eric, bukan Alan. Maklum, baru kali ini bikin fanfic di fandom Kuroshitsuji ini. Tapi, Akh, sebentar lagi tahun baru. *makin ga nyambung* XD

**Enjoy your holiday and Happy new year! ^^ **(kecepetan ga apa,kan? Hehe)


End file.
